Chanyeol dan Baekhyun
by twinspuppy
Summary: Hanya sebagian kecil dari persamaan dan perbedaan dari kedua manusia bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. "Aku lupa. Tanpa kau memakai perona pipi sekalipun, pipimu pasti akan tetap merona karenaku. Iyakan?" [ChanBaek/Yaoi]


Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

 **WARNING** : YAOI, Boys Love, BoyxBoy.

[3 Mei 2016]

.

.

Mereka duduk di posisi sebagaimana mestinya. Baekhyun di sebelah kanan sofa, sedangkan Chanyeol di samping kirinya. Yang berada di posisi kanan masih sibuk mengipasi ramen dengan majalah. Sedangkan manusia di sampingnya masih mengamati pertandingan basket di televisi dengan tangan kanan siap sedia memegang sepasang sumpit.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Persamaan jenis kelamin, hal yang dibenci, dan hal yang disuka. Walaupun tidak semua, tetapi setidaknya sebagian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki motto hidup yang sama. _No ramen no life._ Biasanya satu porsi ramen untuk berdua. Atau tambah satu bungkus ramen lagi jika keduanya masih lapar. Agar lebih _so sweet_ menurut mereka.

"Chanyeol." si pengipas ramen memanggil pelan.

Hening.

"Sayang."

Chanyeol lemah jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menanggapi, tetapi matanya masih fokus pada televisi.

"Kenapa tak menanggapiku?" Baekhyun masih menggenggam ramennya erat.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Biasa saja."

"Kau tidak menatapku!" Baekhyun berseru.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah melihatnya datar. Kemudian tangannya meraih ramen yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun. Yang bertubuh lebih kecil mengerang tak suka. Ramen kesayangnya direbut oleh sosok kesayangannya juga.

"Ramenku, Chanyeol! Ramenku!" Baekhyun menepuki paha Chanyeol berulang kali dengan tenaga super.

Chanyeol tak peduli seberapa keras tepukan Baekhyun pada paha kanannya. Ia malah tengah menyeruput kuah ramen dengan khidmat. Wajahnya cukup menjelaskan sebegitu nikmat ramen tersebut.

"Mati saja kau!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu menatap layar televisi dengan kesal. Mati-matian ia mengipasi ramen panas itu agar uapnya segera pergi. Lalu dengan wajah bahagia tanpa dosa, Chanyeol menikmatinya sendirian.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau aku mati, kau pasti menangis. Bilang tidak, ayo!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menangis!"

"Sama sekali?" Chanyeol masih tertawa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ditatapnya wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua alis menukik tajam.

"Kau pakai perona pipi, ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Serangan pertama.

"Tidak, _kok_!" Baekhyun masih menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menahan tawa.

"Aku lupa. Tanpa kau memakai perona pipi sekalipun, pipimu pasti akan tetap merona karenaku. Iyakan?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Ha. Baekhyun benar-benar merona.

"Nah kan, nah kan! Lihat merah-merah di wajahmu itu!" Chanyeol menuding pipi Baekhyun yang semakin memerah. Andaikan Baekhyun sedang memegang ramen panas, ia ingin sekali melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Serius.

"Chanyeol diam!"

Hahaha.

"Cium dulu baru aku diam."

Selalu begitu. Berakhir Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol agar yang lebih tinggi diam.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benci laba-laba, kecoa terbang, dan cicak.

Dulunya Chanyeol pernah terinspirasi menjadi _S_ _piderman_ dengan menaruh seekor laba-laba di tangannya. Tetapi, ketika hewan tersebut telah berada di tangannya, ia berteriak keras sekali. Saat ibunya bertanya ada apa, ia kemudian menjawab bahwa rasa kaki laba-laba di tangannya tidak enak. Geli, begitu katanya. Setelah itu, ia resmi fobia laba-laba.

Sedangkan Baekhyun takut laba-laba karena hal konyol. Dulu ia pernah menonton sebuah film yang menampilkan seekor laba-laba masuk ke dalam minuman seorang anak kecil. Lalu diminum dan anak tersebut dapat merayap di tembok tanpa jatuh. Seperti _S_ _piderman_. Hanya saja tak mengeluarkan jaring atau memakai baju merah yang ketat. Setelah menontonnya, Baekhyun menjadi lebih teliti melihat air sebelum meminumnya. Dan sama seperti Chanyeol, ia benci laba-laba.

Kedua, jika soal kecoa terbang itu adalah trauma keduanya yang telah beberapa kali menjadi sasaran pendaratan kecoa terbang. Alasan yang sama seperti ratusan orang lainnya sesama pembenci hewan tersebut. Kecoa yang tidak tahu tempat untuk mendarat adalah penyebabnya.

Untuk yang ketiga adalah pada cicak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama pernah tertimpa cicak dari atap rumah dan berubah menjadi antifan tetap dari makhluk bernama cicak.

Pernah terjadi berulang kali, ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan kecoa di kamar mandi dan ia berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah seekor kecoa. Ia berbisik pada Baekhyun agar segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan dibalas anggukan dari lawan bicaranya. Setelahnya mereka berlari menjauhi kamar mandi dan enggan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol, jika aku menemukan laba-laba di dekatku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka berdua memasak makan malam bersama.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. "Tentu aku akan menyingkirkan laba-laba itu darimu." ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Lalu memelukmu untuk menenangkan."

Dan Chanyeol mendapat hadiah serangan irisan wortel setelahnya.

"Omong kosong!" Baekhyun mencibir. Tangannya sibuk mengiris bawang bombai menjadi beberapa bagian.

" _Loh_ , aku tak pernah bohong, sugar."

"Kau bahkan ikut menjerit bersamaku ketika ada laba-laba di atas meja. Baekhyun berkata sambil tertawa.

"Itu refleks, oke. Aku ini lelaki tangguh yang tidak takut pada hewan apapun. Percayalah."

Selalu begitu. Dan Baekhyun harus mengiyakan agar Chanyeol merasa senang. Padahal dirinya tahu jika itu hanyalah fiktif belaka.

* * *

Tetapi dibalik kesamaan, tentu ada perbedaan. Baekhyun suka _strawberry_ , sedangkan Chanyeol fans nomor satu buah pisang. Dilema akan menyerang jika mereka akan merayakan _anniversary_. Chanyeol menginginkan cake pisang-coklat, sedangkan Baekhyun memaksa membeli cake strawberry. Begitulah, yang memaksa tentu akan memenangkannya.

Bagi Chanyeol, _strawberry_ itu terlalu manis. Sedangkan menurut Baekhyun, pisang adalah buah teraneh di dunia.

Terserah mereka saja.

"Kita membeli cake apa untuk hari jadi?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu membuat Chanyeol galau. Jika ia membeli cake pisang-coklat, tentu Baekhyun akan memusuhinya selama dua puluh empat jam lamanya. Selalu akhirnya ia mengusulkan makan ramen di kedai daripada harus memilih cake _strawberry_. Dan Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk makan ramen di kedai dekat stasiun.

Sungguh trik yang luar biasa hebatnya.

* * *

Soal minuman berbeda lagi. Chanyeol penggemar berat segala jenis kopi, sedangkan Baekhyun cukup menyukai cappuccino dan coklat hangat.

Segelas cappuccino berukuran besar untuk berdua menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika sedang bersama.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu apa yang membuatku tidak mudah mengantuk selain kopi?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka sedang menonton acara televisi siang.

Baekhyun nampak menghentikan aktivitas makan kripik kentangnya. "Ramen?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Pisang?"

"Apalagi itu! Salah, sugar." Chanyeol menggeleng kembali.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya lemas. " _Nyerah_!" lalu ia melanjutkan makan keripik kentangnya.

Chanyeol merebut bungkus keripik kentang pedas level lima milik Baekhyun. Isinya hanya tinggal beberapa. Yang berarti itu adalah Baekhyun ketagihan keripik lagi. Setelah sebelumnya kecanduan coklat batangan, dan sekarang ia menjadi _kripik kentang love_ _r_ _._

"Menghadap ke arahku!" itu perintah dari Chanyeol. "Cepat!"

Oke, itu benar-benar perintah.

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada malas. Keripik yang tinggal beberapa saja diambil paksa oleh manusia setengah tiang di hadapannya.

"Lihat mataku, Baekhyun."

"Kau mau merayu lagi, ya?" Baekhyun menebak dengan malas. Ia sudah cukup tahu. "Cukup tahu, Yeol!"

Chanyeol menyentil dahi seseorang di hadapannya. Lalu dibalas tepukan keras yang tidak berperikemanusiaan di bagian paha. Lagi. Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tak pernah hilang. Menepuk paha Chanyeol dengan keras hingga merah. Bagus sekali.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya atau tidak, sih?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal. Seharusnya semua berjalan baik tanpa adegan kekerasan. Itu tidak baik. Jika KPI tahu, maka adegan mereka diubah menjadi hitam putih atau disensor.

Oke, ini sudah melenceng jauh.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga gigi atasnya terlihat."Iya, iya. Apa jawabannya?"

 _A_ _staga unyu sekali_ _,_ pergolakan batin Chanyeol mulai terjadi.

"Sekarang lihat mataku? Jernih kan?"

Baekhyun benar-benar menatap mata Chanyeol. "Jernih? Memangnya kau sumber mata air?"

Fokus, Baekhyun, fokus!

Chanyeol tiba-tiba galau antara ingin melanjutkan atau tidak. "Yang benar saja. Kau melihat apa di dalam mataku?"

Pandangan Baekhyun masih tajam ke arah kedua mata besar tersebut. "Matamu ada hitam-hitamnya."

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau juga punya yang seperti itu. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tak melihat bayangan apapun?"

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali penuh selidik. "Hmm, iya. Ada bayangan. Itu aku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk terharu. Begitu lambannya makhluk di hadapannya menangkap maksud tersembunyi tadi.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jadi, yang membuatku tidak mudah mengantuk selain kopi adalah seseorang yang kau lihat di mataku."

Tarik napas lagi, lalu hembuskan.

"Di dalam matamu? Oh iya, berarti aku, kan?" Baekhyun masih dalam fase _loading_ lama layaknya paket data di akhir bulan.

Butuh waktu sekian detik untuk disadari oleh Baekhyun. Waktu yang sudah sangat terlambat untuk seolah-olah terbang ke Samudra Atlantik saat dirayu.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau merayuku lagi!"

Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang telat menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dirayu. Yang berarti Chanyeol gagal bermanuver merayu kekasihnya.

 **END**


End file.
